Pink Streaks
by Samm16
Summary: Remy on Rogue. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't Own; Leave Me Alone

**Title:** Pink Streaks

**Authors Note:** Wrote it in 15 minutes. I like it a bit. Well, it's not horrible. There are holes, I hope you can use your imagination to see through it like I did.

_Loves,_ Samm16

**Summary: **One-Shot, Read it I guess

**Story:**

She hides from everyone; I don't blame her.

There is so much sadness behind those strong, stubborn eyes. I wish I could make all her worries go away, all her sadness melt with my touch. Most of all, I wish she were mine.

(16)(16)(16)  
(16)(16)

Rogue. She suits the name so well and makes it her own. Dieu, I wish I could just touch her. Just once I'd like to run my fingers down her bare arm, caress her cheek, hold her bare hand.

I can't do that now I don't exist yet; at least not in her eyes. I'm simply a new X-man, an annoying fly in her soup; she speaks to me once in the morning and the rest only when forced.

"Good Morning Gambit," She says to me each morning.

And every time I say the same thing, "Cherie, only Remy's enemies call him dat," I hope every time she'll acknowledge the existence of my true self. And every time I'm left disappointed.

Never does she say anything in response; she simply looks out the window and sips her morning brew. I always watch her slyly from the table, studying her features. Mornings, which used to be my most hated time of day, are now my most treasured. Aside from X-men meetings, it's the only time I get to see my chère.

I'm not sure where she hides but she hides herself each day.

(16)(16)(16)  
(16)(16)

I sighed as I finished writing in my journal. Everyday I wrote about the same thing: Rogue.

I can't even believe that I, Remy Lebeau, even writes in a journal. If anyone were to find it, I would have to do some major damage. Ahem,Control…

Today would be different. Today was the day, I could just feel it.

I jumped into to the shower too quickly and fell back and hit my head, "Not Remy's face! Oh, Remy's not lookin' forward to the teasin' now."

With a groan I pulled on my clothes and tousled my hair, "Parfait," I say to myself, "Sexy as ever, Les hommes will be too ashamed of themselves to even see la bruise!"

Or not.

Rogue came bounding down the stairs, shampoo bottle in hand, "Who tha hell dyed my hair pink!" She screeched.

She was being over dramatic, Only her white streaks were pink, the rest of her pretty hair was left its natural colour. That was the...er nevermind.

No one would look at her, except myself of course; who can resist Rogue when she's angry?

Her eyes fell on me, "Good Mornin' _Gambit_, nice bruise ya got there."

Dammit, I almost got away with it. "Chere, why'd ya haf ta go mentionin' da bruise? And ya know Remy dun want ya to call him Gambit."

To my shock and disbelief the _Ange_ answered me chuckling, "Sorry 'bout that. But, _Gambit_, sugar, Ah know it was you who did this!"

I musta looked like a deer caught in headlights, or maybe Bobby caught sneaking a beer, either way I looked guilty as charged. Not that I wasn't of course. Yeah, I did it. But it got her attention didn't it?

"Remy sorry, chere, He didn't do it on purpose"

Rogue laughed (how I love that laugh), "Oh really, well if Remy didn't do it on purpose then Ah guess Ah dun have ta kill him, then do Ah?" The look in her eyes told me different. _Muuuch_ different.

Luckily I am the Remy Lebeau, Ladies Man. Of course, Rogue wasn't an ordinary lady so I've got to think fast, "How bout Remy make it up to Roguey? Dinner?"

I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking?! You were supposed to be different, not your player self!

"How about ya cook me some of this Cajun Food ya got everyone talking about tonight, and I'll think about forgiving you…sans tu blessés."

The way she looked at me made my heart melt. I've been given my chance and there was no way in hell I was screwing it up now.

(16)(16)(16)  
(16)(16)

She hides still. But she doesn't hide from me.

(16)(16)(16)  
(16)(16)

_Yaaaaay, Finished, I don't really like it, but considering I wrote it in 15 minutes I don't think it's really that bad. I honestly hate to write things that are romantic but this wasn't as much. Ok, so Rogue's actions are a bit off. Meaning there's no background in it. But lets just say, Remy got her attention. And she realized stuff. Heh. I have no idea how to explain it to you. It just totally makes sense in my eyes and in my head. The French may be a bit off if you look it up in translation engines (I took FI for 6 years...if I got it wrong then curse my teachers)  
_

_Maybe I need a brain transplant, eh? (If you didn't notice the spelling...and the eh I'm canadian)_

_Oh and if you didn't figure it out by now the _(16)(16)(16) replace stars.


End file.
